


(this is not) the end of the road

by revolutionaryanthy (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/revolutionaryanthy
Summary: Little snippets depicting the gang's future.





	(this is not) the end of the road

The sunlight flooded her bedroom, and Haruhi groaned, burrowing further into her pillow. The “pillow” rumbled in amusement until she stabbed him in the stomach with her finger. _Hard. “Ow, ow!_ ” He whined loudly. “That _hurt_ Haruhi!” Haruhi sighed; she definitely wasn’t getting any more sleep today. Yawning, she sat up. “Good,” She said, shooting him a glare. Her husband pouted briefly, but he soon gave up in favor of grinning cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes, and yawned again. _Why am I so_ **_tired_ ** _?_ She thought to herself. _I mean, it can’t be that early…_

 

She was startled out of her thoughts when her husband flopped across her legs. She thought of shoving him away but instead shrugged and threaded her fingers through his hair, smiling softly. “So, what time is it?” Tamaki looked like a cat laying in the sun, and he hummed when she scritched behind his ears, and she felt a ridiculously overwhelming fondness well up in her for this man. When he took too long to answer her question, she prodded his ribs gently and he stuck his tongue out at her without opening his eyes. “Childish,” She laughed. “Always,” He replied, grinning, and then sighed in faux annoyance. “I’d say it’s around 12-ish? Not quite sure.” Haruhi’s stomach dropped. “ _What?!?”_ She shrieked, shoving him off of her legs and scrambling to get out of bed. “What the _hell,_ Tamaki! I have _work!_ And I need to get the kids to school! Shit!” Tamaki had been grinning at her the time she was hopping around the room, struggling to find all of her clothes and put them on, while also brushing her hair, etc. and at that he began to cackle.

 

Haruhi turned on him so fast she slipped and fell with a loud _crash_ . “Ow, _fuck_ ,” She hissed, and Tamaki clucked his tongue at her teasingly. “Language,” He chided primly; she glared at him fiercely, but he just laughed. She lunged at his feet, which were hanging over the side of the bed, and began tickling them mercilessly. He shrieked loudly as she continued the attacking his feet. “Uncle!” He wailed, but she paid him no heed. “It’s Sunday,” he gasped, out of breath, when she finally stopped. She froze, then burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Tamaki, why didn’t you say so?” He pouted. “I was _going_ to but you looked so cute!” Haruhi shook her head and smiled up at him. She crawled up into the bed and tackled him down. “Let’s go back to sleep,” She murmured, already halfway there.


End file.
